Post Always One Shots
by NarnianCastle96
Summary: Post Always One shots. Focusing on secondary characters, their reactions to recent major events.


_**AN: Heeellllooo readers! So while I'm waiting on some votes in my poll (please go to my profile and vote!) I'm doing a few one shots. So this is a collection of one shots for Castle most of them post Always. Please note, these will all be about the team and stuff, not about Castle and Beckett. As much as I know its going to happen, it is against my belief to sleep together before marriage, so I will not be writing about that. They will show up in a few. Anyway, my ideas have been popping up and stuff so I thought I would do this. Each chapter is a different one shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the genius Andrew Marlowe.**_

_One Shot #1 - Ryan and Jenny_

Kevin Ryan half paid attention to what he was doing. His hand was shaking as he slowly was able to turn the key in the lock and open the door. It was way too hard, but he didn't blame himself. Today was the most interesting and frightening day ever. First Beckett almost fell to her doom, then she resigned. Resigned? Beckett? His thoughts whirled around him as he tried to not get dizzy. Esposito was put on administrative leave for who knows how long, he obviously is mad at him, his car broke down on the way home, and to top it all off, he was drenching wet because it was pouring and he had to hail a cab which meant standing in the rain.

The door opened and he walked in, trying to keep himself looking nice for his wife. He looked around to see where she was, and when he realized she was out of sight, he shut the door, leaned against it and closed his eyes. He wanted to turn around and bang on it as hard as he could, but that would upset more then just Jenny. Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes as he felt his chest heaving. He gave in and let out a loud sob, causing him to fall to the floor against the door.

This wasn't usual for him. He was a cop, he didn't cry!

"Kevin?" Came Jenny's soft, beautiful and worried voice from around the corner. Great. She heard him, and now he had to explain everything to her. "What's wrong?" Ryan stood up slowly as he tried to piece together in his head what he would tell her. He could see the love and the worry in her face, and he felt that love back. He had to tell her everything.

"Well," he started to say, what was cut off as she got closer and closer until she embraced him with a passionate kiss.

He was very appreciative of the excuse to not answer her right that moment. Its like she knew that he wouldn't want to talk about it right then. She knew him so well, and he loved her for that. He kissed her back as he stood all the way up. She stood back and he whispered "Don't stop."

She looked him close in they eye as she took a step forward, pushing him against the door, and embracing once again, in a romantic, passionate kiss that Ryan would have been happy to do all night long.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

He didn't know how long it lasted, after she lead him to the couch, that they kissed. It could have been seconds, minutes or maybe even hours before she pulled away, looking him up and down until she spoke.

"You look worn out." Came her simple statement. He knew he did, and especially now, since his eyes were blood shot and his rain soaked hair began to dry. "I am," he replied, "today was a very long and frustrating day." She looked him in the eye as if to understand and said, "do you want to talk about it now or later, when you're ready?"

Oh how he loved her. But he needed to tell her, to get it off his chest, she needed to know.

He shifted his position as he began to speak, keeping her eyes locked with his. "Beckett quit today. And Esposito was put on administrative leave." He looked at her, and watched her expression. He knew the question to come, knowing that part of being married was full honesty and trust. "Why?" Came the simple, yet hard to answer question. He silently thanked her for asking these questions, know he needed to answer them in order to feel better.

"They kept important information from Captain Gates, and lied to her. So she got mad at them."

"How did she find out?"

"I told her. They were going to do something stupid and I knew their lives were in danger so I told her about it. We went to find them, and when we did, Javier was unconscious on the ground and Beckett was hanging off the side of the building."

"Did you pull her up?"

"Of course. She's fine. But when I got her up, all she could say was 'Castle' and looked scared."

"If that happened to me, I would be scared, too. Did she thank you?"

"No," he replied. Jenny nodded in understanding, looked down as if to process everything, and looked up to say more. "So she quit?"

"Yeah. She quit, packed up her things and left."

"What did Esposito do?"

"He walked away and didn't say a word. I told him that I had to, but he just... walked away." He looked down remembering that moment again. That moment, that got him so mad he threw a stack of papers, scaring surrounding officers. He wanted to throw something again. He wanted the break things to show his anger. But he couldn't.

Apparently Jenny could read his mind because the next thing he knew she was rubbing his arm and leaning on him saying "I'm so sorry Kevin. I love you." Over and over and over again. He said all he could, and she knew that. He was thankful to have found such a woman as her, and he loved her. Those thoughts were in his head as he fell asleep on the couch, a peaceful, happy sleep with her by his side, the love of his life.

_**Can I just say I LOVE Ryan and Jenny and I want more of them next season? Ohh yeaah. Reviews are great! (;**_


End file.
